


A God of the Darkness

by ReclaimingRollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bray Wyatt is not a god of the light, Brays promos are the shi-, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: He was just a normal-looking, fragile kid.But, with her words echoing inside of his mind, there was something pulsing in his blood.The awakening of something greater.





	A God of the Darkness

He remembers. He always remembers.

Your destiny, your destiny.

Sister Abigail always told him about his fate, how he would show the world what he truly is, a god.

It was a long, long time ago when she first found Bray, though it only seemed like yesterday when he first sat by her in the home for troubled children. She just smiled and rocked in her chair.

He was just a normal-looking, fragile kid.

But, with her words echoing inside of his mind, there was something pulsing in his blood. 

The awakening of something greater.

He would have visions, he would remember the fire on the lake as his daddy burned, burned along with his boat.

He grew up in a house, his mother dying at a young age, and when the abusive father got what he deserved, Bray, he found himself in the home for children. 

He found himself, one day, on the doorstep of a place created by Sister Abigail. She had so graciously took him in when he needed care. When he needed to be loved. When he needed light within this dark, cruel world.

She was a kind and happy woman. A beautiful woman. She taught Bray about many things. She taught him how to read and write, and in the later years she taught him about the world, all the lies that they like to feed anyone who will listen, and how evil men like to hide behind fake corporate smiles and cheap suits.

"Smile, Bray, smile. People will accept you if you smile."

He couldn't find it in himself to be genuine with the notion, but she greatly insisted. She just wanted to make him smile for some reason.

Then Bray smiled. He was beautiful, just like her. His smile brought light to the world.

And then, Sister taught him other ways to be kind, other ways to convert people, to always speak the truth, however in the way of that with a silver tongue.

The easiest way was to find people in trouble and offer them light. Not the light of God, not the light of Jesus, but the light of Bray. A light with shades of darkness around it, one that shaped the true morals of humanity.

There were other children in the orphanage. Sometimes they disappeared, but who cares about some orphaned children that no one would take?

Soon Bray's fragile body began to grow stronger.

But soon someone came. Someone who did not care if Bray Wyatt was just a kid. Because he knew he was not just a child. He knew he was greater, and so did Bray.

Bray had always know that he was destined for greater things. 

And that was the end. At least for a while. 

He needed power.

He needed it desperately, more than anything else that an aspiring prophet would need.

He was from a family of proud fighters, how did he end up as a failure?

He did not care if he sold his soul to the devil.

He did not care if he had to go from beyond the grave.

The time is coming, his time is coming.

When Bray Wyatt gets his hands on the WWE Championship, it will be the beginning of the end.

Darkness will spread throughout the world, just as hope spreads when men like John Cena and Daniel Bryan lay their hands on it.

Just as greed and disloyalty spread when men like AJ Styles and Seth Rollins put their hands on that same title.

This young man will be proud to be a world champion, but we will never truly understand what this great power has unleashed.

He is a wolf behind a sheep mask. 

Bray Wyatt is not a God of Light.

Woe to those who try to defeat the god and try to win over his Championship.

Because they are in the way of a god, one that is of the shadows, one that visits you in the dead of night.

And they will all fall before him.

They will fall like the sinners they are, and they're at the hands of a merciless god.


End file.
